Cutting utensils for cutting fruit or other items are well known in the art. While many applications can be accomplished using a single bladed knife, different utensils have been produced for specific cutting purposes. For example, cutting utensils for coring apples, peeling potatoes, and other purposes are known. Nevertheless, there are many applications where the use of a single bladed knife teaches away from the development of a specialized cutting utensil.